One embodiment of the invention relates to a universal box system which is configured to work with any type box, in particular FD boxes, which allows for the mounting of multiple different types of electrical devices to the FD box. The universal box system can include multiple different adapters which are configured to be connected to the universal box to allow different types of electrical devices to be connected to the universal box.
There are currently multiple types of electrical devices that can be coupled to a FD box, including strap mounted electrical devices, non strap mounted electrical devices, or water resistant devices. Currently there is no known box that is universally adaptable to receive strap based electrical devices, non strap based electrical devices or water resistant electrical devices.
In addition, with regard to FD boxes, particularly in the multiple gang type devices, previously, electrical devices would foe ganged together with a double gang cover, triple gang cover or other type of multi ganged cover, which would have to be pre-fabricated to fit on a multi ganged box. This is because prior to the present invention, there was no known, box and system which would allow for the individual mounting of single gang devices and covers across a multi ganged enclosure. Therefore, there is a need for a universal mounting face as described above, and/or a system which allows for the counting of multiple single gang devices and individual single gang covers on a multi gang box.